


Salad

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Byeeeeee, I'm begging you, Multi, a crappy fic i would say, antis just don't, because he takes of his mask and because of that salad, don't blame me though, don't wanna get canceled in here, dream's harem pog, excluding minors of course, for new year i think, guess that's all, guess that's expected, i am sleep deprived i think, i can't even think well, i'm late and i do not regret it, is this even how you people tag?, it's just everyone simping over dream, no beta we die like tubbo in a festival, oh wait philza jack skeppy bad and foolish is also here, the characters tag don't work properly so i had to put that in here, the fic is kind of mature so i had to put mature there, they all be simping for dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Let's say, it's New Year. Everybody's celebrating; Tommy and Tubbo snickering, George and Sapnap's friendly rivalry, Ghostbur and his guitar, Philza and Techno simply talking while having a drink, Fundy and Ant convincing themselves they aren't furry, Skeppy and Bad are having a child fight, Niki and Puffy cooking some food for everyone, Eret confidently dancing with Quackity and Karl, Jschlatt and his drinks, Ranboo and his enderman abilities, Jack laughing with Hbomb while Callahan listen to them, Sam being his dad-self with Punz and  simply eyeing everyone to check if everyone is okay, Foolish and Hannah talking about what does it feel like being on the Dream SMP and of course, Dream- who is eating a salad. Well- about that salad, something interesting happened.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 192
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Salad

**Author's Note:**

> I think minors shouldn't read this since it's kind of mature, but If you're persistent- it's not my problem anymore. My first mature(?) fic, I don't know. I need to wrote this like seriously but I do not have the confidence so maybe some of you will gonna make a revised version of this since I'm sleep deprives (I think) while writing this. It's kind of late, since I wrote this in Feb not in Jan, but I think it's fine. Any form of support is highly appreciated. Enjoy reading!

New Year is starting, and everyone's happy- of course including the 'antagonist' of Dream SMP. They thought, why won't they cease the fire between them all just for a bit and celebrate the New Year together, and here their are.

Tommy and Tubbo snickering, George and Sapnap's friendly rivalry, Ghostbur and his guitar, Philza and Techno simply talking while having a drink, Fundy and Ant convincing themselves they aren't furry, Skeppy and Bad are having a child fight, Niki and Puffy cooking some food for everyone, Eret confidently dancing with Quackity and Karl, Jschlatt and his drinks, Ranboo and his enderman abilities, Jack laughing with Hbomb while Callahan listen to them, Sam being his dad-self with Punz and simply eyeing everyone to check if everyone is okay, Foolish and Hannah talking about what does it feel like being on the Dream SMP and of course, Dream- who is eating a salad. 

Yes, he is eating a salad rather than to talk to his colleagues since it's his favorite.

They all just laugh, but a lot of them also scream their lungs out and of course it's Tommy (shut it, we all know it's Tommy), and there's Wilbur who is trying to make Tommy shut up to continue his playing. Philza's over there talking with Techno, also refraining himself to drink too much because he is getting old or something, and Techno silently laughing because of his father's word (yes, he did laugh, and yes again, it's a rare moment, so please cherish it.)

Oh wait, George and Sapnap are kinda like loud too. They get too caught up with their 'friendly' rivalry to not actually care about their surroundings and just get loud.

And there's Fundy and Ant (oml, help me with this one-), well they kinda- uhm- getting their anger off by convincing themselves they aren't furry. They both got their teeth out (you know when foxes and cats are mad or something) trying to get the others to stop calling them furry because of- of course Wilbur. Did I say that he is singing about them being furry? I didn't? Well, I just did.

Then Bad and Skeppy, probably fighting again about their friendship or whatever. But in the end, they're too soft to actually snob each other- you know? They get all bitter and sweet at the same time (how tf?) Now they're are cooking marshmallows in their own fire instead of using the fire that is build with everyone (seriously, what is wrong with these two?)

There's Niki and Puffy who is absolutely angels sent by heaven, because Blood God, they are the only one who has the diligence to cook something for everyone. They are the only one who manage to bring a food for them, and now they're cooking again because some 'children' finish a plate or two of Golden Apples in their reserve table for everyone to eat it up when New Year is finally here. They need to replace that Golden Apple with a really good food. They are also the one who made those delicious Filipino Macaroni Salad that is Dream's eating. 

Eret is dancing with Quackity Karl. And oml, it's not a romance or anything, they dance like a drunk people on the street, because of their drinking, obviously. What kind of drink did they chug? You kids should never know about it. Quackity and Karl is also singing, clashing their words with Wilbur's song, sending them a glare for interrupting his piece.

And then Schlatt with his drinks (I would say this again, you kids should never know what this drinks are). He's the one who made Eret, Quackity and Karl dance like that. He's also the one who gave Philza and Techno their drinks.

Ranboo with his enderman abilities. Bruh- come on, let him be. He's confident with that abilities of him and it's normal to show off. The thing is, he has a cake for everyone which is adorable shut up, and want to make it infinite just by his silk-touch hands.

Jack is laughing with Hbomb, talking about their non-lore beforehand (please give them their own story) and Callahan listening to them, just smiling- because he is all that silent but we all know he can be so bubbly like Tubbo or something. Oh wait, did I mention Tubbo bought a dozen of flowers with him and put a bee hive close to him just to see his bees? Well, if I didn't, you now know.

Sam being a content father like he is (Philza too but he is getting drunk so he cannot get his attention to the kids, like you.) And when I say he is eyeing everyone to check if everyone is okay, believe me he is. He simply sat there, humming something silently to not get the other's attention to him.

Punz also doing the same thing, silently scanning everyone along with Sam, stopping at the sight of Dream. Getting him all worry since the blonde can choke from his eating. 

Foolish and Hannah laughing and talking with each other as they tell how did they manage to get here, what did they do on their first day here on the SMP and what are they feelings about the war that just happen.

And there's Dream who is eating a salad made by Niki and Puffy. Don't blame him though, the two girls who a made the salad- made the best salad in the whole entirety of Dream SMP and this is already his third bowl.

3 minutes before the the New Year is here and everyone is already shouting, some of them blowing a trumpet making also some of them cover their ears. Techno is even preparing for his rocket launcher to set off some fireworks to the bright sky.

Niki and Puffy are also done with their cooking, placing the replace food in the table (I do not know any fancy foods, oml spare me).

George and Sapnap are still fighting (Dream is beside them, eating his 4th bowl of salad). When will the two stop fighting? Don't know- probably after a decade or maybe a century, who knows?

As we all know, Dream is beside them having his best life. Getting all the the jellies, fruits, cheeses and macaroni into his mouth leaving the white sauce in his bowl for later because that is the best part, until-

Until Sapnap accidentally nudge Dream right in front of his bowl, making the white sauce spill onto his jacket and pants. At the same, the New Year is finally here- the three of them didn't pay attention because they actually think it's about 30 minutes before New Year.

Also, as they celebrate (excluding the Dream Team obviously), all of them eyed the three completely as they faintly hear a bowl clashing with the dirt under them.

Dream then take his mask off as a little bit of sauce in his mask, staining the creamy color of it. 

And of course they all blush upon seeing Dream in that state (excluding the minors of course, antis- just don't), a single firework still launching up the sky for Techno is clenching hard on his Rocket Launcher, not noticing that he actually press a button to release a firework. 

Dream's a mess right now, like seriously, a hot mess I suppose. White liquid sticking to his jacket, dripping down by his black pants, hair's a bit of a mess because of the wind earlier, jacket's sleeves slowly coming down from his shoulder for he didn't zip it up to his neck, showing a sleeves turtleneck shirt underneath, freckles adorning his delicate and pale skin.

Did I mention how Dream's eyes was glowing under a f- night? Well, I did now. 

"Uhm, guys?" He questioned, looked at every single one of them, and scratch his temple and says, "do you guys have tissues?" And that's when everyone came back to reality, a hue of red forming in their cheeks and ears. 

Philza covering Tommy and Tubbo's eyes as the two mumbled something about why Philza is covering their eyes. 

Sam, run towards Callahan and Ranboo to also cover their eyes as Ranboo rumble about the mess in Dreams jacket that is probably going to take a while to be removed.

Before anyone give Dream a tissue, Philza and Sam called the three girls to get the kids out of here and celebrate with them for a while. The girls understood why and get the kids onto a 'safe' place.

And oh, is that a blood dripping down from Fundy's nose? Yeah, definitely a blood.

Is that George and Sapnap gaping at the sight of the blonde close to them? Yeah.

That is also Techno, turning around to hide his blushing face, taking off his crown, wanting to give it to Dream since the blonde deserves it, Philza patting his back and laughing at him. He's a God but bruh- he would worship Dream, kneel against Dream, kissing his- nope. 

That is Wilbur who suddenly stop shouting earlier with Tommy with a widen eyes, almost dropping off his guitar but you know him- he loves muisc than anyone so he wouldn't let that happen.

That is Eret, letting their glasses fall as bright eyes scanning Dream, crown also falling off, tripping over a rock to not get their crown all dirty.

That is Bad who smiles from ear to ear, finally getting his wish for the blonde to get recognize, but damn- Dream's too pretty, along with that whit- no. Bad's an angel. Don't, just don't.

Skeppy's over there almost a statue looking at Dream. Is he drooling? Maybe he is. But then Bad pat his shoulder to get him back from his almost daydream about Dream.

That is also Ant, pupils dilating as they look at Dream's figure. They wanted to lick- nope. Just f- nope. They wanted to get all cuddly with Dream, They want the pale hands to rub the back of their ear, they want the pale hands to pat their head, they want Dream's eyes to be just looking at them.

That is also Quackity who is completely speechless (wait what? He's not loud?) He stood there looking at Dream, imagining dirty thing- oml, I need to stop this. But the way Dream awkwardly smiles to all of them for the mess he made is quite adorable.

That is also Karl who stood behind Quackity, getting tipsy more than he should as he eye Dream with interest. He pat Quackity at the shoulder and when the latter look at him stopping his daze looks, he smiles and point at Dream. 

That is also Jschlatt who is now sober, mumbling 'holy fuck' over his lips as he scan Dream. He's an asshole, and he knows a beautiful guy when he sees it (what is the connection between the two? ) Maybe he's still drunk, we don't know.

That is also Jack who also simply stood there as he tries to balance himself from the headache he is having while looking at Dream. How could Dream be so beautiful? And that- that sauce! That- argh.

That is also Sam and Punz who want to give the blonde a jacket or something that would probably completely covered Dream. Their 'fatherly' and 'friend' instinct is kicking in.

And then there's Foolish, who manage to get a tissue from his inventory, stuttering as he said to the blonde he have many. He would totally give an infinite life to this beautiful man right here for he can, and he will. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oml, this is so cringe. Glad you make it to the bottom, well congratulations! Thank you!


End file.
